


CAP

by celestialkeywielder



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Song: WAP (Cardi B ft. Megan Thee Stallion), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialkeywielder/pseuds/celestialkeywielder
Summary: Inspired by a TikTok by @tpwk.luCertified freak. Seven days a week.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/OC, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	CAP

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a TikTok by @tpwk.lu

It had been two months since Steve’s mission had started, and he was aching to go home. _Just one more day_ he assured himself as he stealthily climbed through the window of a (hopefully) abandoned HYDRA base. They’d been doing reconnaissance on a lead that there were a few straggling members trying to scrape together what was left of the organization, but they’d been pretty successful in shutting them down as fast as possible without running into any issues. At that moment, he was on his way to the basement of the lab building to plant an explosive that Natasha would be setting off within the hour. 

“ _Status?”_ came a clear voice through his earpiece. He stepped silently around a corner, making sure it was clear before he spoke. 

“Estimated drop time is three minutes.” he murmured in reply to his comms strategist on the other end. 

“ _Good, that means you’re right on schedule.”_ she replied smoothly, her gorgeous voice like music to his ears. He had been dating Y/N for over a year at that point, and even though she was insanely beautiful and intelligent, his favorite part of her was her _voice_. She’d been his comms strategist for at least three years, and two of them were spent with her murmuring into his ear every waking moment that he was on a mission. It was like sweet torture listening to her, and he’d fallen for her voice before he’d ever met her in person. He spent a few sleepless nights thinking about that voice. 

“And then,” he held his breath as he leapt from a landing, hitting the ground with a soft thud as he made it down to the basement. “I’ll be home.” 

“ _About time_ .” she chuckled, and he tried not to sigh wistfully at the sound of her laughter. “ _I miss you_.” he could hear the sincerity in her voice, and his heart rate kicked up a notch.

“You don’t even know how much I want to be back right now.” he shook his head, walking towards the double doors at the end of the hallway, bypassing all the offices. Any of their intel had already been retrieved by FRIDAY, anyways. The lab was his prize, and he tried not to imagine the ghosts that haunted the area. HYDRA wasn’t known for ethical experiments, and he’d read too many files about them to want to stay in the area for long. 

“ _You have no idea how badly I want you back right now_ .” she murmured, and his spine immediately stiffened. “ _I saw motion on one of the cameras upstairs, by the way_.” Y/N mentioned nonchalantly, and he swore under his breath. He had to hurry, then. 

“Can you see me right now? Am I good?” he glanced up, looking for a camera that she could be watching through. She usually hacked into the video surveillance system to keep an eye on him. 

“ _Mm, you look good_ .” Y/N teased, and he let a huff of laughter escape him. He shoved open the double doors to the lab, taking a quick glance around the room. “ _Turn around for me, I wanna see you from the back_.” 

“Y/N.” he replied sternly, moving briskly towards the bank of equipment along the edge of the room. He dropped the Stark explosive, watching legs appear from the corners to latch onto its prize. “I’m working.” he glanced up, seeing the camera that she was sure to be watching him through. 

“ _I know, and that’s the problem_ .” she huffed, and Steve held back a laugh at the petulant tone in her voice. “ _Do you know what it’s like for me right now? Two full months of you being away is like torture. I need you at night, and in the morning, and any other time we can sneak away together.”_

“You’re preaching to the choir there, sweetheart.” he smirked to himself, peering around the corner. 

“ _Movement on the upper floors, at least two hostiles. Proceed with caution.”_ she was in business mode for a split second before she was back to her antics. “ _I heard a song the other day that made me think about you_.” 

“Hmm? And why is that?” he asked, only half paying attention as he crept through a doorway. 

“ _Just some of the lyrics. Want to hear them? It’s exactly what I want to do with you when you get back.”_ he could hear the tone in her voice and he felt that he knew exactly what was about to happen.

“How could I refuse?” he chuckled, seeing a shadow move in front of him. _Let’s just get this over with_ , he thought, stepping out into the light and letting the hostiles see him. Three HYDRA agents. Easy enough to take on. 

“Hey!” one of them shouted, and he dove into action, tucking and rolling to bypass the first two and going straight for the third. Steve took him down easily, and he crumpled against the wall. And then there were two. He struck out with a spinning kick, knocking one to the ground, and he moved to grapple with the other. They both ended up shoving each other back, and Steve was breathing heavily from both exertion and anticipation. He gave an exasperated sigh as the man he’d just knocked down rose to his feet again, and the two that were left advanced again. “Just stay down.” he huffed.

“ _I don’t wanna spit, I wanna gulp.”_ Y/N was softly singing to him over the headset, and he tried desperately not to get distracted by the words she was saying. “ _I wanna gag, I wanna choke.”_ he could almost hear the smirk she was wearing as he got a punch to the gut, and he whirled around, lashing out with his leg to knock one of the two that were left onto his ass. _God_ he just wanted to go home. “ _I want you to touch that lil’ dangly thing that swings in the back of my throat.”_ He knocked one over the head with his shield and he crumpled, and he turned to the last one standing, grabbing him by the collar and punching him repeatedly. 

“I know, I know.” he breathed, shoving the last hostile back and knocking him out with a blow to the jaw. 

“ _Did I successfully motivate you into coming home a little earlier_?” she teased as he practically sprinted down the hallway towards the windows.

“More like distracted me.” he felt his pants get tighter as he vaulted himself through the opening he’d first come through, tucking and rolling in the grass. “Three hours. Be on my floor.” he reached up, taking out the earpiece as he approached the quinjet. He buckled himself into the copilot’s seat next to Natasha, and she gave him a wry glance before reaching out to flick some switches. 

“Ready to go?” Natasha asked as the quinjet powered up.

“Please.” Steve sighed, and she smirked, pulling on the yoke to bring them up into the air.

“Whatever you say, loverboy.” 

…………….

Before Steve was even through the elevator doors Y/N ran up to him and latched on, pressing herself up against the hard kevlar of his suit and standing on her tiptoes to kiss him. She hoped she didn’t seem as desperate as she felt. His warm, strong arms wrapped around her almost immediately, and she slid her palms up his back to tug at the longer strands at the nape of his neck. He groaned into her mouth and she smiled, kissing down the side of his neck while she fumbled with the fasteners on his suit. 

“Hello to you, too.” his voice was husky and dark, and Y/N felt her knees weaken. 

“I missed you so much.” she breathed, shucking pieces of his uniform off. He looked hot in it, but he was even hotter out of it, and the suit covered way too much of him. She felt a zing of electricity race down her spine as his large, warm hands settled on her hips, yanking her towards him as soon as he was stripped down to his underwear. His lips captured hers again, and she all but melted into his embrace, forgetting all the plans she’d had in mind for when he got home. She barely had enough time to react when he lifted her off her feet other than to wrap her legs around his hips, and he walked easily down the hall and to his bedroom. One hand crept underneath the back of her shirt, the other was playing with the hem of her pajama shorts. His thumb slid towards the inside of her thigh, and she felt herself gasp and sigh as he got closer to the spot she needed him to touch the most. 

He set her down gently on his bed, crawling between her legs as she leaned back, yanking his mouth down to hers again. Y/N felt his hands grip the waistband of her shorts briefly before he nimbly pulled them off, tossing them somewhere towards the corner of the room. Her shirt was next, and she saw it land on a lamp out of the corner of her eye. Steve sat back on his heels, stormy blue eyes raking over her hungrily. The intensity in his gaze caused her breath to catch in her throat, and she decided she’d take action. Y/N sat up briskly, shoving him backwards so that she was in charge now. The way that he looked up at her with a hooded gaze, his pink lips parted, and the entire visual of him laying prone beneath her was almost too much. She let her fingertips trail from the scruffy beard on his jaw down to his chest. He kept that clean shaven, and she felt over the ridges of his pectorals down to his habs, and she saw his breathing hitch as she dipped her fingers over his belly button. A smattering of dark blonde hair started there, trailing down beneath the waistband of his shorts. Y/N hooked her fingers into the band, gently tugging them down until she’d freed her prize. 

“God.” Steve’s head fell back onto the pillows as soon as her mouth touched him. She kissed up the underside of his shaft before languidly licking up the rest of the way, pressing another kiss to his tip. Without any warning, she wrapped her lips around him, taking him as far deep as she could. A low groan left his mouth, and his fingers tangled themselves in her hair, guiding her movements deeper and faster. She braced her elbows on either side of his hips as she let him take control, using her lips and tongue as much as she could while he basically fucked her mouth. She felt herself drooling and gagging all over his length, but it only turned her on more. Y/N squeezed her thighs together, hoping to relieve some of the pressure she felt, and Steve quickly pulled her head off of him. “Jesus fuck if you don’t stop now I’m gonna finish before we even get started.” he gasped, and she crawled back up his body, wiping away her drool with the back of her hand. 

“Well, we can’t have that now, can we?” she tsk’ed, leaning over him to press another kiss to his lips. One of his hands crept down to grip her ass, squeezing hard and pressing his hips up into hers. She ground down thoughtlessly, her mind fuzzy from the feeling of his lips against hers. She felt his fingers grip her underwear tightly and suddenly, with a loud ripping noise they were off. “Hey!” she wrenched her lips off his, giving him a glare. She liked those underwear. 

“I’ll buy you new ones.” he assured her, rolling them over so he was on top once more. 

“I’m holding you to that.” she replied, and he gave her a large grin before gripping the back of her neck to press her lips towards his. Y/N gasped into his mouth, letting her legs part wider to allow him closer to her and Steve groaned, grinding against her heat almost desperately. He was losing his patience, and he could feel just how ready she was for him. In just a few short movements his tip was prodding her entrance, and she let out a keening noise as he slowly pressed himself into her wet heat. She felt herself quivering around him, and her legs wrapped around his hips to hold him closer, needing some semblance of control in the situation. It was almost too much, his lips nibbling over hers, one of his hands was on her breast and the other was holding her hips to the bed, not allowing her any movements that she so desperately needed. 

“Fuck.” he swore under his breath as he began to rock his hips, and she let her head drop back to the bed, gasping as he stretched the muscles she’d practically forgotten she had. Two months was way too long of a mission. One of his hands reached underneath her knee, stretching her leg until her knee was practically against her chest. Steve switched his rhythm without warning, suddenly going _harder_ , and way deeper than before. Y/N could hear the loud noises escaping from her mouth but she didn’t care, all she cared about was what Steve was doing between her legs. “ _Fuck._ I love you.” he murmured into the side of her neck, letting his teeth scrape over her pulse point. She could barely pull herself together enough to respond, but she quickly murmured her reply before reaching up to his back, digging her fingertips in to ground herself. She was sure her nails were leaving indents, but he didn’t show any signs of wanting her to stop, so she didn’t let go. Y/N tilted her hips up in time with this thrusts, and he began to slow his movements. They were both close, she knew it, and so did he. He pressed his thumb gently over her clit, circling around it just the way she liked, and her rhythm stuttered as he pushed her over the edge. She shuddered through her orgasm, going completely still as she felt herself explode. Her nails scraped down his back, and she felt him give a few more thrusts until he followed her over the edge. Steve grunted into her neck, not pulling away from the death grip she had on him, pressing soft kisses into the hollow of her neck. 

“I missed you.” she said as she untangled her limbs from around him, but his arms wrapped around her waist. 

“Don’t move.” he murmured, nuzzling his face into her shoulder. She stifled a giggle at the feeling of his coarse beard against her skin. “I want to stay like this. Just for a minute.” he sighed. She hummed in agreement, stroking her fingers over the back of his head and kissing his temple. 

“I love you so much.” Y/N whispered. 

“More than you could ever know.” he sighed in reply.


End file.
